ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
King Vinegarroon
category:Bestiarycategory:Notorious Monsterscategory:High Notorious Monsterscategory:ScorpionsCategory:Timed Spawn Notorious Monsters Notes: *21+ hour NM Spawn from time of death or depop. *It can pop even 10+ hours after the original 21+ hour window. *Will only spawn at the beginning of Single Earth or Double Earth weather. If Single Earth weather is present, King Vinegarroon will have a very slim (10%~) chance of spawning. If Double Earth weather is present, King Vinegarroon will spawn. *Can spawn via an earth weather effect that was present prior to opening and carried over past the twenty-one hour mark (but only during '''the moment' it carries over'', ruling it together with the prior notation). *Classified as open directly after maintenance. It has been known to spawn (and despawn) before players can even log into the servers. *Passive NM that will not aggro at all unless you attack it, similar to Vouivre. *During double-earth weather, if kiting, will cause enmity to decay extremely easy on anyone with relative distance between them and King Vinegarroon (and by extension, causing it to go unclaimed). *Will despawn if all hate is lost and the weather is no longer Earth or double Earth, similar to Elemental behavior. *Has Draw In ability that attracts all Alliance members within the zone (similar to the Minotaur in Phomiuna Aqueducts). This is followed by Earthbreaker, Venom Storm or Wild Rage then a single target TP move (Mandible Bite, Death Scissors, or Venom Sting). :*If you are on a Chocobo at the time, you will still be drawn-in. You will not be dismounted from your Chocobo but you will take damage plus additional effects. :*If you are K.O.ed at the time of Draw In, your body will still be drawn-in. (Similar to Tractor) *Has high innate Auto Regen (125/tick) that is reportedly more potent at night (doubled, 250/tick). *Appears to have roughly 25,000 HP. *Special Attacks: **Has an innate Additional Effect of Petrification on all of its physical attacks. **Earthbreaker has an Additional Effect of Stun. **Wild Rage has an Additional Effect of Poison. **Venom Storm is a very potent Poison (32hp/tick). **Venom Sting is a dangerously potent Poison (100hp/tick). **Critical Bite Single target attack. *The entire alliance should stand within melee range during the fight to avoid pulling hate outside and causing a mass draw-in followed by TP moves. *Builds resistance to Gravity at a slower rate than usual, but will never fully resist. *Can drop multiple Venomous Claws. Venomous Claw drop rate is under 5% for each claw so two would be incredibly rare. (See Talk: King Vinegarroon) Historical Background The Vinegarroon is a specific species of scorpion. It is in the Order Uropygi, known as the Whip Scorpions. Whip Scorpions have a stingerless, whip-like tail, which is used as a sense organ, not a weapon. The Vinegarroon (Mastigoproctus giganteus) is a scorpion that shoots acetic acid (vinegar) in mist form when it is threatened. The Vinegarroon contains no venom, but they do have powerful claws. They are nocturnal carnivores. They are found in the Desert Southwest of the United States and Mexico.